


After

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brotherhood, Chapter Related, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sangre de Clovis fue la primera en mancharle las manos…</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Sunrise y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Entró al departamento que compartía con su hermana menor casi caminando de puntillas. Todo estaba inundado en sombras. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al tropezar con el borde de un sillón.

_¡Silencio!,_ se amonestó. No quería despertar a Nunnally. Sabía que no sería capaz de verla a la cara después de…

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para contener el acceso de vómito que subió a su garganta desde su estómago.

El grito, el disparo, la sangre…

Como pudo, se arrastró al cuarto de baño, encendió las luces y se arrodilló delante del inodoro de porcelana, separó los labios y permitió que la bilis fluyera, amarga y amarilla, hacia el agua cristalina.

Le dolía el pecho como si lo hubieran apuñalado con una espada. Sintió el sudor frío resbalando por su frente blanca.

Respiró profundo cuando dejó de vomitar y se quedó sentado en el suelo helado durante largo rato, sintiendo como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel.

Poco a poco, recuperó la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie; arrastró los pies hacía el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca. Abrió el grifo de agua helada e intentó contener un poco formando un cuenco con sus manos. No pudo: el agua se escurrió entre sus dedos hacia la porcelana del lavamanos y se deslizó como un reptil por la cañería.

Sangre.

Había sangre en sus manos.

Tomó la pastilla de jabón y se restregó la piel con ella, una y otra vez. Lavó la espuma y observó sus dedos.

Sangre.

Había sangre en sus manos.

Y no se iría por más que intentara lavarla.

Sobresaltado, levantó el rostro para ver su relejo en el espejo, el corazón le dio un vuelco: ¿era su imaginación o sus ojos tenían la misma forma que los de Clovis?

Seguramente era sólo su consciencia hablando.

Pero…

_Por favor, no puedes hacer esto, aunque tengamos madres distintas, tú y yo seguimos siendo hermanos. ¡Por favor!_

—No puedes cambiar el mundo sin ensuciarte las manos —le dijo a su reflejo y una frágil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la imagen proyectada en el espejo.

Intentó creer en esas palabras, aunque la imagen de su hermano muerto se había grabado en su mente al carboncillo.

Dejó de observar sus manos  _manchadas_ y procedió a lavarse los dientes.

Antes de ir a la cama, visitó la recámara de Nunnally para besarle la frente y acariciar su cabello, aunque con cierta reticencia: no quería tocarla con los mismos dedos que habían tirado del gatillo que había acabado con la vida de.. _._

—Buenas noches, Nunnally —susurró, saliendo de la habitación de la joven—. Y buenas noches para ti también, Clovis —suspiró, derrotado, dirigiéndose a su propia alcoba.


End file.
